


Apartment on 12th street

by Shipsandsmut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Anal Torture, BDSM, Baby Dean, Bed-Wetting, Big boy gabe, Cas loves to spoil little boys who need it, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Daddy Cas, Daddy Michael, Daddy Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Diapers, Dominant/Submissive, Edging, Gen, Kneeling, Little Lucifer, Lots of rough sex out of headspaces, Lucifer is a big baby for Michael, M/M, Multi, Naughty Step, Pacifiers, Sabriel - Freeform, Sastiel - Freeform, Someother kinky shit that will be a susprise, Spankings, Uncle Cas, Uncle Michael, Uncle Sam, bed sharing, corner time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsandsmut/pseuds/Shipsandsmut
Summary: When a new apartment opens up on 12th Street, no one thought it would get so weird inside.Or the one where where three daddies that live in the pent house upstairs get 3 little boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I just got this idea but I really really like it!! Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! :)

  Dean was carrying boxes up the stairs to his apartment, because he was impatient and refused to wait for the elevator, when he walked into someone, dropping his box of tools downs the stairs, stumbling back.

"Dude, what the fuck?! Watch where you're going." Dean grumbled out some other profanities as he started to collect his things from the floor.

" I'm sorry lovely, I didn't see you!" Cas kneeled down on the floor to help the boy clean up his things, feeling bad, because he could tell the poor thing was stressed beyond his wit. Cas had a way of reading people, and seeing the pain on the other man's features, all he wanted to do was wrap him up and hold him close, but instead he grabbed up the box of things from the kid, who was obviously struggling with the weight of the box, probably, Cas noted, because he was so skinny. "Let me help you get moved in."

 

 

 

 

    Gabe didn't mean to be such a punk, really he didn't. He just couldn't help himself, and ever since moving into this new apartment building, he had been watching the beautiful,tall, man from the penthouse 3 floors up, almost every day. But today Gabe wanted his attention, he was tired of playing games with the man, always knowing the man watched Gabe the same way Gabe watched him. So today Gabe dropped a water Ballon on his head. Because that was the most logical thing Gabe could think to do. But upon seeing the murderous, but Gabe had to admit sexy, look from the guy, Gabe squealed and ducked back inside, locking his doors and basically cowering in fear as he waited to see how the guy would respond. Nearly nutting, or simultaneously bursting into tears when he heard the growl from the other side of the door.

    "Little boy, you better open this door  _right now._ "

 

 

 

   Lucifer was definitely an asshole. Specifically an asshole who couldn't keep his mouth shut. And he thought about this, as his land lord screamed at him in the hallway, one floor under the penthouse, specifically the penthouse who's door he had spray painted a dick onto 10 minuets ago. He couldn't help himself. He hated that he had to share the building with those stupid rich, handsome, and entitled dicks. So he thought his art was fitting. But when one of the guys living there came out of the elevator, he felt his stomach drop.

  "I'm assuming this is the kid who put his art on the door??" The man's voice was warm, despite his evident unhappiness with the situation. 

"Yes sir. I'll be making him pay for the damage he's done." The landlord answered, obviously just wanting to please the rich man in front of them so lucifer repeated what he'd been repeating for the past 20 minuets. 

"I don't have the money to pay for their damn door!!!" The landlord went to yell at him again, but Michael cut him off, holding eye contact with Lucifer, eyes calm but his voice was the kind that would make anyone listen.

"I know just what he can do to fix what he did. Come with me." And he was already turning back to the elevator, not even bothering to see if lucifer followed, knowing he would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas helps Dean get moved in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These next few chapters may be a tiny bit short, as I try to get the story set and moving!!
> 
> Also, this chapter is dedicated to the person who commented on the first chapter as, ' E X C I T E M E N T'. Thank you for giving me confidence in this story!! :)

   Cas helped Dean carry up every last box to his room, making sure to grab any heavy boxes from Dean, so that the boy didn't have to struggle. Cas even  trudged up and down the stairs with Dean, since the stubborn boy seemed to hate waiting for the elevator. But cas didn't mind, he found the boy's impatience to be childish and endearing.

 

    Now, if you were to ask Dean why he let a total stranger in and out of his apartment, he couldn't give you a straight answer, although, nothing about Dean was straight, maybe only able to mutter something about Cas' pretty eyes and warm deep voice, before the boy would find himself flustered in his words.

 

    He was still in a search to find words though, when Cas turned to him and offered Dean his hand to shake. Dean noticed how warm and big cas' hands were, and he off-handedly wondered something sinful about the length of the fingers on that big warm hand.

 

   "I'll see you around sometime Dean. Let me know if you ever need anything at all. I'm only 2 floors up, the penthouse. You're welcome up anytime. Next week, for dinner in fact. I'm sure I'll see you there, yeah?"

 

   The way cas spoke left no room for argument or protest, but instead left a confused Dean standing in front of his now closed front door, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with a brat.

   Sam knocked on the door and waited for the small boy to let him in. He knew that little shit was up to something when he saw the smile he sent his way. But Sam never would have guessed that the stranger would drop a damn water balloon on his head, while Sam was just trying to get home. 

  But either way, Gabe was a brat and there was only one way for brats to pay for their actions, and if Gabe was willing, of course, Sam would be happy to dish out a punishment to,  _correct_ , this misbehavior. He had thought of plenty of things he would love to do to the boy, nearly everyday on his walks home, where Gabe would always, magically, happen to be sitting on the balcony, doing something. Some days he was reading and drinking iced teas, some days he was just watching the traffic, and other days he wore those pretty little panties and pretended that Sam could never catch sight of them, as he slipped away from the railing, just as Sam was rounding the corner.

What.

A.

Brat.

   Sam was caught up in his thoughts of the boy, when, speak of the devil, he opened to door to peer out at Sam, and started off on, what Sam could tell, would be a long winded, turgid, speech, merged with an apology. 

  "Listen mister, I know what it looked like, but it wa-"

  "Stop. Don't ramble. Just let me speak. I'm only going to make you this offer once and then it's off the table, is that clear?"  

  Gabe found himself nodding, the big man demanded attention when he spoke and looked at Gabe like that, and all Gabe wanted to do was please him, oh yes, Gabe wanted that so very badly.

  Sam continued to speak, making sure Gabe was listening very closly. 

  "If you say yes, and you permit me inside, we will deal with this behavior the way I see fit. I'll make sure that you understand what it's like to feel wet and rung out. And then for tonight I will leave, and sometime soon, we'll continue this, bringing it from flirting across the floors, to here, in your bed room. If that is not what you want, then I will go, and we will stop this silent flirting and I will leave you alone." Sam paused to allow Gabe to process for a minuet. He was only this straight forward right now, to make sure the boy understood, because Sam certainly had a feeling that he was probably a bit dense sometimes, but other than this, Sam planned to be mostly sweet on the boy, and to just keep him happy. "What would you like? Will it be a yes or a no?"

  Gabe paused and then choked out the words that Sam had been dying to hear, since he laid eyes on him.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't seem too rushed to you guys, I know this is really only their first encounter, but, I wanted them to have this part of their relationship right away!! But I'm also not ready to include a heavy smutt scene yet, so this is all you guys get for right now!! :p


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer repenses for his "sins"

  Lucifer, like an idiot, followed Michael all the way back and into his penthouse. It was nicer than Lucifer had expected, even though, of course it would be nice, it was a penthouse after all. But it wasn't nice just in the way Lucifer had anticipated. He thought it would be all spotless and stupid, but it was such a warm space, with comfy looking couches and a nice rug making up the living room. He could tell that three different personalities lived here. He noted that there were books slewn all over, like someone had started reading them all and then found another that also caught their attention.Then he noticed that there was a lot of art around the house, but, it didn't all look breakable and expensive, just really cool. He also noticed a sketch book and a camera lying together on the coffee table, and he smiled, there was definitely an artsy guy living here, and it instantly made Lucifer feel more at home. And he could also see that it looked like someone was trying, and failing to keep everything tidy, but the other two men still managed to leave a lot of mess behind.

    Finally Lucifer looked away from all the things in the living room, when Michael called for his attention, and he jumped, nearly forgetting why he was here, or that anyone else was here with him.

  "I'm Michael...and you are??" Interesting, the man didn't sound angry, so that was good. He didn't sound happy either though. 

   "M'names Lucifer. And yes, like the devil. Spelled the same and all. And yes, it is my real name. My alcoholic of a mother thought it would be fitting for the name of the child who ruined her life, as soon as she was pregnant with him." Lucifer wasn't rude or agresive, for say, he was just tired of people always asking so many questions, because he hated talking about his name and his mother. But Michael just nodded, not pressing any more about his name, because he could tell it upset the boy. 

 "Okay, well, Luci...can I call you Luci??" He continued when he got a nod of okay. "I can make you two offers. Firstly, I won't make you pay for the door, because I would never do that. I have money for that. But, I will let you feel better by making up for what you've done." Michael knew that little boys who made mistakes needed some type of punishment or guidence, in order to feel better, but he also didn't know if the assumption he had made about Luci was correct, in thinking he was a little boy who would need his guidence, because Michael knew that no matter how much he already loved and wanted to care for Luci, he couldn't force him to feel the same way "So, you can either leave now, and continue to feel guilty, coming back when you decide I'm right and that you need to be punished...or...you can come with me, up to my bedroom, I can put you over my knee, and we can be done with this. Then we'll come down stairs and get to know one another."

Lucifer looked at Michael like he was crazy and promptly started back out the door, shaking his head, calling to Michael, as he exits into the hallway, refusing to think about how good it would feel to have Michael help him feel less guiltly for what he'd done.  "What the fuck man. You're crazy. You're sick. And I'm not a fucking child. And you better stay away from me."

   But, for the rest of the night, Lucifer found himself laying awake in his own bedroom, feeling guilty and small, mentally cursing Michael for having figured him out that quickly and for offering the little boy exactly what he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story and any ideas you might have / things you guys want to see happen!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas, Sam, and Michael discuss the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has mentions of the boys plans for adding these boys they've met into their families, because they've been watching and observing them for a while now!! If you don't like open or polynamorous relationships, then I suggest you turn back now and stop reading this story!!

  Sam was the last one back that night, which meant that he had to do the dishes after dinner, which is what he was doing currently. As Cas and Michael got settled on the couch, to relax for the evening. When Sam came out, the other two men were watching sone show about cakes and wars, so Michael had probably choosen the program, Sam noted, as he sat down in his arm chair, sinking down with a sigh.

 

   "So you wanna talk about the boys..? I was able to talk with Dean today...he's so sweet...but I can see in his eyes, he's in so much pain. He needs help. He needs to let himself go. He struggles to let me help him, even when it was just getting him moved into his apartment." Cas ran a hand through his own hair as he spoke, because he really was worried about Dean. They had seen him struggle to move in for weeks now, when he wasn't working. He was stretching himself so thin.

 

    "Yeah, well, Gabriel was absolutely amazing...I guess now's a good time to tell you, I...met...him the other day." Sam gave a sly smile, because by met him, he meant that he had laid the boy across his knee, and beat his ass raw, and then, when Gabe was begging for Sam to fuck him, he did, until the sun rose the next morning, with the small boy completely spent under Sam.

 

    "Sam! I thought you were gonna wait for him! You said he might not have been ready for...this lifestyle, just yet!", Michael frowned, but could help but smile, he was sure Gabe had provoked Sam, because he could tell the boy was most definitely a handful and he couldn't wait for sam to bring him home to them, so they could "meet" the boy too.

 

   Sam waved them off, but smiled, confident that he would be able to bring Gabe to be with them soon. The boy seemed certainly wrapped around Sam''s finger, the way he was wrapped around Gabe's. "I'll bring him home soon, and you can see exactly how ready he is mickey." Cas smiled at the thought of having the smallest of the boys around for them to play with. Gabe would be Sam's, for the most part, Sam would be his daddy of course, but Cas and Michael would always be more than welcome to play with him, and cas couldn't wait. "So Michael, any progress with Lucifer?? I see the Dick is gone from the door..."

 

   " yeah...I offered to help him feel better, to feel less guilty for what he did, but he denied himself, and ran off, but I could see it in his eyes, the way I saw it on the first day I saw him. My little brat will be back. And I'm gonna beat that ass of his...and then I'm gonna give him all the love he deserves..."

 

   Cas nodded, relaxing, as he focused on the TV. He was so excited yet nervous to bring dean here, and offer him this life, even though he was so sure dean would want this. And he couldn't help but worry what the two other boys would think of him, and the life they wanted to give them. They had a lot of work to do, and more progress to make, but cas was sure he'd be able to have all three of their little ones here soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer makes hi's way back to the penthouse, the same time dean's over for dinner.

   Lucifer was feeling guilty, and I mean real fucking guilty at this point. He had tossed and turned all night but he couldn't shake the need to be punished for the things he did. He didn't want to want it, but he couldn't help it, and he couldn't deny how right Michael was about him, about what he needed. 

    So the most logical thing to do, was show up to the Man's penthouse the next night, in sweatpants and an old t-shirt, and stand outside, deciding whether or not to ring the doorbell.

   Dean on the other hand, was currently sitting inside the apartment across from all three men, in the living room. Cas had told him to come for dinner, so here he was, sitting across from the three strangers, but oddly enough, it wasn't uncomfortable, like it should have been. "Can I get you anything Dean???" Michael had been asking him that question every few minuets and Dean felt like a jerk, for continuing to shut him down, so this time he finally gave a quick nod, motioning to his slightly dry throat. "Some water, please??" He smiled when Michael lit up like a Christmas tree, and hurried off to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Michael just really wanted to get a good feel for Dean and also make a good first impression. Cas had mentioned that he felt like dean was the one he wanted for himself, and Michael trusted cas, and he could tell the boy was sweet, but he had to see for himself, if all of this was going to work, it would be quiet the process.

Michael came back into the room, and he handed Dean his water with a smile, settling back into the couch. "Dinner will be ready in a little bit Dean, I hope you like Mashed potatoes and steak??" He smiled when Dean nodded, just happy to have gotten that right, and Dean was just more than happy to be eating such a nice, and to him, fancy dinner.

"Thank you guys you really didn't ha-" 

Cas cut Dean off, speaking up with a stern but playful tone. "Don't you dare say we shouldn't have done all this Dean, because it was really no problem and we really like this meal too, so just say thank you, and tell us more about yourself!"

Dean smiled sheepishly, but he nodded, listening to cas, doing as he said as a little blush dusted his cheeks. "Thank you...and um...i guess I like mechanic and technical stuff...i lile working with my hands...and building things...and stuff..."

Sam smiled, finally speaking up, finding it adorable, how unsure and flustered Dean was. "That sounds like a lot of cool things Dean. I'm sure you make amazing things." And Sam though it was even more adorable, when Dean smiled and ducked his head, and he was saved from talking anymore, when a light knock came at the door.

Michael got up to answer the door, knowing there could only be one person on the other side and upon opening it, he found that he was correct. "Hello Lucifer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what yall think!! :) also this was a short chapter, but I wanted to make it a two part kinda thing! !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer meets Dean and also his daddies belt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a spanking scene with a bit of angst!!

   "Hello Lucifer." 

   Just hearing Michaels voice chilled Luci to the bones, and he worried at his bottom lip with his teeth before offering Michael a weakish smile "Hi Michael..." Lucifer was nervous, and just the sound of his voice made Sam and Cas excited to meet him.

    "Come in Luci. We have company over, but how about you come in and get to know the other, as you say, dicks. Oh and Dean, he lives a few floors down. You can join us for dinner." Michael spoke with such authority that Luci just nodded along, letting Michael guide him inside and onto the couch, between him and Cas. "Introduce yourself." Michael prompted the boy, and Luci nodded, offering everyone a smile. "Hi...um...I'm lucifer...I live downstairs..." Luci wasn't sure what to say, so he let himself trail off, surprised when Cas didn't say anything in return, just smiled and laid a hand on his thigh, high up, giving the skin there a little squeeze, that made him tingle all over. 

   "Ah yes, it's great to finally meet the notorious dick artist!" Sam teased and although he was much bigger then anyone else in the room, right now, he looked the warmest and softest, instantly putting Luci at ease. 

   "Yeah...I'm sorry about that..." Luci yelped when Michael pinched the side of tummy, and leaned in, whispering in the boys ear.

    "Oh, honey, you're not sorry yet. But daddy will take care of that." And then Michael spoke up louder, addressing the group again. "I think I'm gonna show Luci around upstairs. We'll be down shortly, how about you all get dinner around??" 

   And with that, Michael dragged Luci up the stairs, by his arm, and lead him into Michaels bed room, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I assume you being here means that you're ready to take your punishment, huh baby?"

   Luci blushed but he nodded his consent, embarrassed about coming back here, especially just for this, but Michael had offered and Luci felt like he needed it. 

    Michael clicked his tongue at him, "you're gonna have to speak up a bit more than that baby. Daddy likes when his little boy is vocal."

    Lucifer nodded and he knew how these things worked, having hooked up with a number of daddies in the past few years, as he experimented with this aspect of his sexual desires. "Yes daddy.", Lucifer words came out a little shaky, nervous but excited, which got Michael all kinds of worked up, as he leaned in, kissing Lucis temple. "Good boy. Now, strip for daddy and lay on the bed, ass up, let's get this out of the way."

Luci nodded, and laid down like he was told, naked and ass in the air, embarrassed a little, knowing that this was his neighbor, and his other neighbors were downstairs. "Okay...I'm ready..."

Michael nodded, getting out his belt and laying it on Luci's bare ass. "Do you know what this is baby boy?" He continued with Lucifer nodded. "Well, daddy is going to give you 15 swats with this belt, and then we're going to go downstairs, and you're going to behave like the best little boy, and stay seated on that ass of yours, until daddy says you can get up. Is that clear?"

  "Yes sir." 

   "Perfect."

    And with that Mickey quickly got 5 of the swats out of the way. "Now, tell daddy why on Earth, would you destroy someone else's property, hm?"

   "B-because I hate how much money you all have, and how attractive you all are. It's not fair! I work hard, and I'll never live some place like this!" Lucifer, bless his soul, was currently trying to hold in tears, cause that boys white ass was already on fire and he still had 10 more to go.

   "You know, jealousy is a horrible color on you honey. Really, you should try to work on that, how about Daddy helps you work on that?" And with that, Mickey laid 5 quick, stinging, smacks to Lucifers right ass cheek. 

   Lucifer begn to cry, one they got up to 10, burying his face in the bed, shoulders shaking. "I'm sorry! Daddy, I'm so sorry! I was naughty, I was jealous, I behaved so badly and I'm sorry!" 

   Michael paused the spanking, rubbing the poor boys bottom, which was cherry red by this point, Michael's belt having left some little welts. "I know you're sorry baby, let's just get through 5 more, and then we'll go have an amazing dinner, okay?" When Luci nodded his sad, but understanding, approval, Michael finished the spanking with 5 good swats to his life side, before kissing both of the boys bare cheeks, feeling the heat on his lips. 

  "All done Daddy??" Lucifers sniffly voice melted Michaels heart. He just wanted to hear the boy call him his daddy all the time, but he knew that this wasn't the right moment to ask.

  "All done Luci, you were such a good boy for daddy. Now, get dressed so we can go downstairs, okay??"

 

    

    Once downstairs, Michael led the boy to the dinning room, and sat him down at the table, right in between himself and Sam, who sent a warm smile in Luci's direction.

   "Hey kiddo, how'd you like Michael's room?" He sent Luci a knowing wink and a smile to ease the boy's nerves, but to also let him know that he knows what went on upstairs.

   Luci blushed but smiled back coyly at Sam. "It was...nice, I feel better for having seen it."

   "Good, little boys need to always feel good around here."

   Dean looked between the two men, extremely confused, as he ate his food. 'Little boys'? Lucifer looked like a grown ass man to Dean. And what was the obsession over Michael's room? And why didn't they show Dean, since the men seemed to like him to much, why'd they show the guy, who wasn't even invited in the first place, but not him? Dean decided he needed to know, not sure why, but all of this felt important somehow.


	8. The Princess and The Business Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fairytale filler ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for WildMagic! Thank you so much for continuing to read and support my story!! :) I hope you like this little chapter!! :)

    Once upon a time there was a dumb little boy named Gabriel. Gabriel knew no boundaries and liked to push buttons. Specifically Gabriel liked to push the buttons of the handsome Samuel who live in the penthouse above him.

   Recently Gabriel had come into...contact...with Sam, and, some would think that the little boy would have learned his lesson after all that...contact.

   But alas, the, let's call him the princess of this story, never fails to be a brat, never fails to run his mouth, and never fails to accidentally on purpose send his nudes to Samuel, while Samuel is in a big office meeting for work, surround by all his coworkers, sitting in a rolling chair, in a nice, tight suit.

    Gabriel, the princess, bless his soul, knew that Sauel was busy today, but the the poor boy just couldn't help it when he, accidentally of course, sent his business man 5 of his most naughty and arousing pictures. 

    The Princess seemed to have forgotten though that all slip ups, even those made by accident, are punishable by Sam law, in anyway Samuel sees fit.

   So that night when our work man arrived home, he went straight to his own room, to find exactly what he had expected...

   ...the Princess laid across Samuel's bed, in the most naughtiest of ways, pink hole on display, for the world to see, yet only Samuel would see it tonight, as he closed and locked the door behind him.

  And Samuel could not be to blame for the way his...let's call it his sword...pointed out against his slacks, wanting to bury itself deep in the princess, the way Excalibur became buried deep within the stone.

    So Smauel undressed and laid atop the princess. Tonights punishment would be the princess letting Sam have into him, as many times as he wanted. 

   And so Sam began. He was not too slow, he was not too fast, he thrust into the princess at the "just right" speed, causing him to cry out in pleasure and wish that he always accidentally, on purpose, sent the business man naughty things at work.

    And so, our two men came, and came again, until the princess cried in a painful pleasure and the sun rose the next morning, and by golly, they lived happily ever after, at least, for today.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas introduces Dean to the art of letting go.

"All I'm saying is that you're so stressed all the time Dean, it couldn't hurt you to just let me come over and care for you."

Cas was currently on the phone with the ever so annoying and ever so stubborn Dean, whom, to Cas' distress was sick and didn't sound too good on the other end of the phone. Recently Cas and Dean hand been in the "talking" stage of their relationship. Cas honestly thought this could be the perfect time to show Dean just how good Cas could be at taking care of him.

You see, Cas knew that of all the boys that they wanted to integrate into their home, Dean knew the least about the life that the three men upstairs wanted to live with him, so, Cas had talked it over with Sam and Michael and decided that the best thing to do, would be to ease Dean into it gently, maybe even with out him ever really noticing, until they could get him to move upstairs and be their baby boy.

You see, another thing Cas could tell was that Dean would need more ageplay than the other two boys, he needed to be cared for, more than say, Gabe or Lucifer needed. Of course all the men would experience the ageplay, just as they all would experience the BDSM aspect, but Cas knew Dean would need more of a head space than the others, and this was his chance to ease Dean into that headspace, even just a little.

So Cas didn't wait for another response from Dean, just started grabbing a few things he felt he would need. "I'm coming over Dean, I'll be there in a minuet, unlock your front door, so that I can get it." And with that, Cas hung up and headed downstairs.

Dean chuckled to himself which only made him cough, but he did as Cas told him to, and he unlocked his door, and then went and laid back in his bed.

It was something he had always liked about Cas, in a funny way, Cas was just so commanding and so straight forward, he never left real room for Dean to argue, even though he always let Dean argue back, because they both knew, in the end, no matter how Dean tried to fight Cas, the older man always got what he wanted.

When Cas walked in he smiled warmly at Dean. "Hey handsome, you look great as always." Cas and Dean might not be together, but they sure did act like it, it was just what worked for the both of them.

Dean snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes, coughing up a bit of flem and spitting it into the garbage can "Oh yeah, I'm sure I'm the picture of health and beauty right now, a real star!"

Cas laughed, Dean was always so sarcastic, but Cas didn't mind, he personally thought that Dean was funny, he knew Sam wouldn't like dean's mouth, when it was, one day, directed at him, but Cas personally found it endearing.

"Here" Cas handed Dean a wet rag, dipped in...something... "put it on your forehead and don't take it off, until I tell you to do so, okay? It'll clear your sinuses better than any medicine."

Dean was skeptical and the look he gave Cas told the older man exactly what Dean was thinking, but Dean did as he was told, laying the warm rag on his forehead and laying down, startling a bit when he felt the bed dip beside him.

"I'm just going to lay here, if you don't mind, I want you to sleep for a bit okay??" Cas smiled when Dean nodded and he praised gently while smoothing Dean's hair away from his forehead. "Good boy Dean..."

Dean blushed when Cas called him a good boy, but he liked it, he didn't know why and he knew it should have been weird but it just made his heart happy to be a good boy, to be Cas' good boy.

By the time Dean had fallen asleep and woke up again, his sinuses really were clear again, and he smiled up at Cas, from where they both lay on the bed, as Cas gently peeled the rag off Deans head. "How are you feeling Dean?"

"Good, I don't know what you did to my cold but I feel like it's gone..." Cas chuckled at Deans words.

"You see, I told you to let me come take care of you! All you needed was my great-grandmas cold remedy!" Cas tweaked Deans side, which in turn caused the boy to giggle and bat at his hands.

Cas' eyes gleaned evil and he smiled, hands on either side of Dean. "Oh, you're ticklish, are you??"

Dean eyes blew comically wide and he shook his head like crazy and he squeaked out an answer. "No!! M'not ticklish!!"

 Cas smirked and started tickling dean. "Oh but I think you are Dean, I think youre a very ticklish boy!!

Dean laughed and smiled for the rest of the afternoon, until Cas deemed it bed time and got Dean all settled into bed. And for the first night of many, Cas fell asleep holding Dean, and would you look at that? They fit together just right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael let's Luci in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been ages guys and I'm so sorry!! I've just been so busy with school and stuff, but I will try to update more frequently!! I'll be going on summer in about a month and then I'll be able to update more, but for right now please just bear with me!!

   Michael had been talking to Luci for what he felt like was long enough. He just wanted to bring the boy in, get him settled down at home. Especially because it would be easier to keep an eye on the boy that way. 

    Currently Michael had Luci over, where Luci was sitting on, what Michael hoped, would soon be their bed. "Luci, love, can I talk to you about something?" 

   The boys weren't quite dating, but Michael was hoping to make it official now, after opening up about the life that was to be lived here.

   Lucifer nodded, looking up at Michael questioningly, feeling the anxiety surge through him, not sure what Michael could want to talk about. "Sure, ya, uh...we can talk..?"

Michael smiled and he sat down next to him, talking Luci's hands into his own and pressing sweet kisses into his knuckles. "Well, I was hoping to make our relationship official? And ask if you wanted to move in?" Michael smiled hopefully at the other boy, but held his breath in anticipation.

It took Luci a second to answer, honestly shocked that Michael would want that with him, but once Luci processes the question his face breaks into a huge smile and he nods. "Yes, of course, I would love that...when should I move in?" Michael laughed in response a mischevious glint in his eyes.

"Today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is short, but I want the move in to be a bigger and separate chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Cas, and Michael all help to get Michael's baby boy moved in.

       Michael hadn't been kidding, he was getting his boy moved in today, and that was that. He currently had Sam, Cas, and Luci gathered in Lucifer's room, arm holding Luci to his side while he hit Cas and Sam with the game plan. "We're going to let Luci pack his little things away, but I want you guys to handle the heavy things okay? If my baby gets hurt because of one of you idiots, there will be hell to pay, understood?"

        Sam chuckled and got to work, unbothered by his friends orders  knowing he would be the same when it came to getting his little Gabe moved in too. "Sir yes sir, c'mon Cas, let's get this stuff ready to move!"

    Cas smiled and winked at Michael before turning and going with Sam, leaving Michael and his embarrassed little boy.

       "You can't call me your baby in front of them..." Luci whined softly and quietly to Michael as he carefully started to pack his things away. He wasnt used to being so open about the lifestyle he lived, so he wasnt yet entirely used to letting anyone even know besides Michael, but Michael obviously kept Sam and Cas much in the loop.

       Michael just smiled softly for now though, knowing his boy would be experiencing a lot more embarrassment, before he became used to letting the two other men in on the relationship he had with Michael. "I'm sorry baby, but you know that they know...they've known since the beginning honey..."

         Luci blushed and nodded, knowing that they knew, but still shy and embarrassed around the other two men, because they were both so handsome and put together. "I know daddy..."

 

 

 

     A few hours later and Luci's room was almost completely done with, his daddy had left to the penthouse to get their room settled, so Luci would have no work to do when he got home, leaving him here alone now with Cas and Sam. Luci had just finished packing up his last box, putting it by the door for Sam and Cas to carry out and he sat down on the empty bed, curling up but not closing his eyes, just playing on his phone, tired but fighting a nap.

      Sam chuckled to himself as he watched the little boy fight to keep his eyes open and he nudged Cas with his elbow, speaking in hushed tones. "Looks like somebody needs a nap...I'll put him to sleep if you can get the rest of this upstairs."

       Cas nodded and started to grab some things. "Just bring him upstairs now, Michael can finish their room, I'll finish bringing his things up, and you get him to nap..."

    Sam smiled and nodded and with out warning he walked over to the small boy and scooped him up. "C'mon sweetheart let's go home, okay?"

    Luci's cheeks flushed red and he whined softly at being picked up by someone who wasn't his daddy, but it didn't matter, because Sam was already walking into the hall. "I don't wanna be carried...I can walk..."

       "I know you can walk but you're sleepy, let me worry about getting you home, okay honey, shhh, just close your eyes and relax..." Sam stepped into the elevator, grinning when he felt Luci relax against his chest and quiet down.

     Sam soon stepped of the elevator and into the penthouse, taking Luci up the stairs to Sam's own room, laying the boy down in his own bed, he stripped the boy of his jeans and shirt, leaving him to nap in just his boxers.

     Luci felt flush again at being undressed, but he didn't say anything to Sam, just curling up in the nice comfy bed and shutting his eyes. He would never tell anyone this, but he loved the smell of Sam and it instantly relaxed him, being in his bed.

 

 

 

 

      Luci woke up better rested than he had been in a while. He sat up in Sam's bed, giving a little stretch as the sheets pooled around his waist. The house was quiet and he could tell by the lack of sunlight that it was night time. So he quietly slipped out of bed and into the hallway, following the sound of the TV to the living room, where he found all three older men sitting in the living room. 

       Sam was reading some book and Cas was watching some cooking show and Michael, well, when Luci finally looked over at him, he found that his daddy was already looking at him. "Hi baby, did you have a good nap??"

      Luci blushed at being called baby again, but when he looked around to see if Cas and Sam had heard, both of them looked the same, not paying attention to the other two men at all. So Luci swallowed and walked over to Michael, playing with the waist band of his own boxers. " I had a good nap...I'm not sleepy anymore..." 

      Michael smiled, finding it cute how shy his baby boy was being right now, but he know he couldn't just let him stand there and fidget, so he pulled his boy to sit on his knee, so they were chest to chest and his boy couldn't see Cas or Sam, just the wall, and then he did something crazy. He dropped a hand down the front of Luci's boxers, and began to play with his balls. Luci squeaked loud enough to catch both Sam and Cas' attention, but Michael motion for them both to stay quiet, letting them instantly know what Michael was doing, and they both shared knowing smiles before looking away again.

    Luci was flush all over, even his back turning red, as his body responded in more than one way to Michael's touches. "D-Daddy?" Luci whispered to Michael, voice strained and soft.

       Michael dropped a kiss onto his shoulder and shushed the boy, quiet too, as he continued to massage Lucifer's balls. "Can you be quiet for daddy sweet boy?"

      Luci nodded and bit on his lower lip, to keep from moaning or crying out in pleasure.

      Once Michael got the okay from Luci, he began to strike him teasingly, to get him worked up, as he uses his free hand to squeeze at his boys ass through his boxers. Luci was already a mess and Michael loved how quickly he could take the boy apart  with just a few touches. Soon Michael began to really work him, until he felt the boy still for half a beat before shooting his load into his boxers and Michael's hand.

    "Good boy baby...such a good boy for daddy..." Michael kissed his should and rubbed his back with his free and clean hand  whispering sweet nothings to his boy, until he felt Luci's breathing even out and the boy knocked out for the second time that day.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is a brat and Sam thinks he knows just what the problem is.

    Sam has texted Gabriel 6 times today, with not a single answer, and now, he was pissed. He had been texting Gabe to come up to the penthouse since 9am, and now, he was standing at the front door, to find out exactly why the boy was choosing to ignore him.

     "Gabriel!! You better open this door right now, I swear to God, I'll end you!!"

      Gabe was sitting inside in the dark, the way Sam hated, in just his boxers, in the cold of his room, another thing Sam hated and his phone was thrown on the floor, also with his pillows and blankets. "It's unlocked you big dummy."

       Sam frowned at the insult, but he let himself in, frowning at the door, because he always made Gabe lock it, because it wasn't safe for him to leave it unlocked, so Sam spoke to him, as he got it all locked and closed up. "Gaberiel, why isn't this locked...ypu know it's not sa-" Sam cut himself off and looked at the state of his boyfriend and the room. "Baby...what happened in here?"

      Gabe crossed his arms and drowned at Sam, grumpy and obviously upset over something. "Like you care. All you do is sit at home and leave me here all alone."

      Sam sighed, collecting the boys pillows and clothes from the floor along with his phone, starting to see what the problem might be. "Angel, are you upset that Luci lives with me? Because you know that he's there for Mickey right? That's his boy...You're my boy." Sam kissed the side of Gabe's head and he heard a telltale sniffle.

      "It's not fair..." Gabe was sad and he felt like Sam was already starting to like Luci more than him. It didn't help that recently Sam had been busy with work and hadn't been by to visit him very much. "What makes him better than me??" 

       Sam cooed and shook his head, rubbing Gabes back. "Nothing baby, he is not better than you. I love you more than anything in the world baby." 

      When Gabe didn't say anything Sam spoke up again. "What if I get you moved in too angel?"

      Gabe looked up at the, wiping his nose and eyeing Sam, wanting to make sure this was a real and genuine offer. "You mean that?"

      "Absolutely baby! I would love to come home to my pretty boy every night! And you know the others adore you! Plus, I can trust them to make sure you take care of yourself every day, like taking baths and putting on clothes, hmmm." San chuckles and tweaked Gabe's bare side. He didn't add that the others we're dying to have Gabe move in, so they could have turns taking care of the boy.

         "When can I move in?" Gabe was suddenly giggly again and in Sam's lap, wanting his full attention. 

          "In the morning baby. Tonight I'll sleep here with you and tomorrow we can get you moved in." The answer got Sam another giggle and kiss from Gabe, who in turned wiggled off Sam's lap and into his bed. Sam just laughed, dragging Gabe back to him by his ankle all irritation forgotten. "Not so fast! You need some clothes before you freeze to death you tiny heathen!" 

      Gabe giggled as Sam got up and got some Pjs around for his boy. "M'not a heathen! You're just bosy!" Sam smiled at how cute his boy was and got him dressed and then settled into bed with him.

      "You are a heathen, but you're my cute little heathen." Sam kissed Gabe's shoulder and when he didn't get an answer, he just pulled Gabe closer and fell into a peaceful sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Luci are a handful and Michael has to take care of them all by himself.

      Sam had just gotten Gabe moved into the penthouse, and one week later, Gabe and luci were inseparable. They were also always getting into trouble.

  

     Currently, Michael had been left alone with the two boys, while Cas and Sam were at work. It was lunch time and Michael could not find them anywhere, which was starting to worry him greatly. "Lucifer!! Gabriel!! I will spank you both if you don't come here right now!!" And that's when he heard it. The soft giggles from Gabe. 

 

     Gabe had yet to be punished by anyone but Sam, so he thought it was funny that Michael would even try to punish him. He stopped giggling though, as soon as a hand grabbed his ankle from under the bed he was hiding underneath. He squeaked and whined softly, when he felt the bigger male scoop him up. Pretty soon he was sitting face to face, with an obviously unhappy Michael. He had never had this directed at him before, only seeing this side of him with Luci.

 

    Michael looked at Gabe for a long moment before speaking. "I've had to ask you ten times to come out and eat lunch Gabriel. I asked nicely and you still hid from me, and you still made me come search for you. You know, your daddy has given Cas and I full permission to spank you and punish you however we see fit. I've given him and cas the same permission with Luci."

 

     Michaek watched Gabe as the other boy swallowed hard, blushing darkly when he realized what was to come. "I don't wanna spanking..." gabe's argument was weak and he was obviously frazzled.

 

     Michael just chuckled at him. Kissing his temple, before gently pushing Gabe down and guiding him to lay across his lap. "Shh, no one ever wants a spanking. But you're gonna get one. And then you're gonna stand in the corner while I go find Lucifer, and then we're all going to eat our lunch."

 

      Before Gabe could protest anymore, a blonde head peaked out from under the bed they were sitting on, eyes already wet with tears. "Daddy please don't spank Gabby...it was my fault, I wanted to do this, not Gabby" luci watched Gabe sadly, feeling like he had failed him. He had taken on the role of an older brother this week, and he couldn't bare to see Gabe, who had taken on the role of a baby brother, look so sad.

 

    Michael just shook his head at Lucifer, pointing to the corner. "You go wait for me. You both are getting punished and it's not something up for debate." 

 

     Luci gave one last look to Gabe, and then made his way to the corner, staring hard at the wall, not excited to have to listen to his daddy punish poor Gabriel.

 

    While Lucifer settled in the corner, Michael gently tugged Gabes pants down and around his ankles. He was not a fan of clothed spankings, which embarrassed Gabe even further, having to lay across Michael's lap, as he laid a hand on his bare bottom.

 

      Michael took a moment to smooth over the bare skin, Gabe had a great ass, and Michael honestly couldn't wait to do real fun things to him, but now was not the time. Instead he began gabe's swats. Spanking him swiftly but firmly 5 times on each cheek. "Gabe, you know and I know that you aren't a bad boy. But still, you let Luci talk you into doing a bad boy thing. Do you see where this got you?" Michael paused to give each cheek 5 more smacks. "We can have fun in this house, we can play around, but when your daddy, Cas, or I ask you to do something, we expect it to be done. Do you understand that Gabe?" Michael gave him 5 more swats to each cheek, before stopping, rubbing a hand over the bright red skin, giving gabe a minuet to calm down. The boy was crying big tears that dropped onto the rug under them.

 

      Eventually Gabe stopped his crying, down to just sniffles when Michael sat him up. Gabe felt like such a bad boy at this point. He knew Michael was disappointed in him now, and his daddy would be disappointed when he got home. He couldn't help but wonder if they would make him leave after this and just the thought of that brought upon another bout of tears, as Michael hugged him close, rocking him a little and kissing his temple. 

 

     "Go stand in the corner love. I want you to think about what I said about listening." Michael stood the boy up and gently pushed him towards the corner luci was in. "And I need my baby boy across my lap in 10 seconds or less." 

 

      Michael chuckled, finding Luci made in there in 5 seconds, and was laid across his lap, staring at the floor. Luci wanted to get this over with asap, so he could check on Gabe.

 

     Michael made quick work of the spanking. Luci ended up with 20 swats to each cheek, because Michael knew he could handle it and soon it was over Luci cried softly, no where near as hard as Gabe had, and sat in Michael's lap, while his daddy rocked him and wiped his tears away with his thumb. 

 

    "Alright you two." Michael's voice was soft and light again as he stood up, studying Gabe carefully. The little boy was still crying from his spot in the corner and it worried him a little. Michael knew he hadn't spanked him too hard, so he figured something else was going on and he would just have to figure that out. "Let's go eat our lunch. I made sandwiches. And then we can watch a movie till everyone else gets home."

 

    Gabe shuffled out of his spot, eyes red and puffy, still sniffling but trying to contain it as he walked over to the other two, relaxing just the slightest when Luci took his hand and tugged him down the stairs.

 

    Lunch was uneventful, and Michael soon had both boys curled up on the couch. Sam would be home soon, which made Mickey feel a bit better, because Gabe still looked horribly sad. It was hard to see him this way, since normally he was so bubbly and full of life. 

 

     Luci could tell something was off with Gabriel too, and he hugged the smaller boy close to his chest as they watched the movie. Luci had slipped out of his headspace during lunch, and now he was doing everything in his power to soothe Gabe, stroking his hair and dropping kisses on his face randomly.

 

    When Sam got home he walked in and set his stuff down, already knowing something was wrong with his baby, and he looked to Michael for an explanation, since gabe wouldn't look at him. Michael just nodded towards the kitchen since Lucifer was big now and could take care of Gabe while he and Sam spoke. He quickly explained the days events to Sam, trying to pinpoint why Gabe would still be dwelling on it. Eventually Sam just decided he would talk to his baby alone and coax the problem out of him, so they could fix it.

 

    Meanwhile Luci had turned Gabe around in his lap, smoothing the hair out of his face. He wouldn't make gabe talk, but he was hoping like hell that he would. Eventually Gabe did speak up, voice hushed but nervous. "Do you think they're gonna make me leave? I was a bad boy...but I don't wanna go...I wanna stay here with my-my daddy..." Gabe broke down into tears again as Sam came out of the kitchen with Mickey. 

 

      "Oh no, baby boy, what happened to you?" Sam cooed and scooped Gabe up into his arms. Gabe wasn't normally in his headspace, nor was he normally this little. Sam bounced Gabe gently in his arms, trying to calm him.

 

      Luci bit his lip, and normally he wouldn't expose Gabe for what he said but this sounded important to him. "Gabby thinks you guys are going to kick him out. Because he thinks he was a bad boy."

 

     Sam frowned, hating that his baby thought he could ever get rid of him, and he nodded a thanks to Luci and quickly took Gabe upstairs to their room, sitting on the bed with gabe in his lap. "Angel, look at daddy please?" Sam waited till he had Gabe's eyes on him to begin speaking. "You are not going anywhere. Daddy is not going to ever ever ever make you leave, and you are not a bad boy. You are my little angel and I love you more than anything in the world."

 

     "I love you more than anything too.."Gabe took some deep breaths and finally relaxed. He believed Sam and he trusted him. He was just happy he wasn't gonna have to leave and he just melted against Sam's chest. "Daddy, I want a nap..." Sam Just chuckled at that, but he did oblige, laying down and letting gabe lay onto of him. He played with Gabe's hair until he was sure the boy was asleep, and he just held him close and hoped that he would never have to see his baby sad ever again.


End file.
